1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embedding an electronic component such as a capacitor in a wiring substrate in order to reduce the footprint of the electronic component has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-309373).
The degree of contact between an electronic component that has been embedded in a wiring substrate and the wiring substrate may sometimes deteriorate.